First
by Ch377yb
Summary: Warning!: LEMON! My first attempt at a lemon, reviews would be nice.


The rain poured down as she sat crying on a bench. Her confidence had been shattered in that concert, she had sung her heart out and no one noticed. She cried in the rain not caring she was being soaked beneath the heavy falling water.

"Sakura…" she looked up hearing the gentle voice of the person she loved speak her name, he had been there, he had noticed, he had come to find her and tell her but she had just pushed past him, he sat beside her and wrapped the blanket he had in his hands around them both.

"Syaoran… I'm sorry, I should have listened to you" She shook as he wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her forehead.

"It's alright Sakura, I thought you where excellent up there even if no one else thought so, Tomoyo wasn't there but I'm sure she would be thinking the same as me" She looked up at him tears still forming in her big emerald green eyes. He wiped away the small tears that had escaped down her cheeks.

"Syaoran…" He looked down at her; she lent up to him and placed her lips gently against his in a gentle kiss. He was surprised and ended up kissing back a little bit harder then he meant to, causing Sakura to be pulled against him. She felt a blush across her cheeks as she felt his body against her own, her clothes where sticking to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his fingers brush against her cold cheek. They parted and looked at each other, amber brown eyes clashing with emerald green eyes. A blush crept across both of the teens face as they both quickly looked down at their laps. "Sorry Syaoran" Sakura whispered feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright Sakura, I kissed you back so it meant I didn't mind I was just surprised that's all you have never made the first move to kiss me before that's all" she looked up to find him looked lovingly down at her. She smiled a shy smile and lent her head against his shoulder, He closed his eyes as he felt her golden brown hair brush against his cheek.

"Sakura we should head inside" Syaoran said as he felt the rain get heavier. She looked up at him and nodded. He took her hand in his as they stood, he held his side of the blanket over their heads and she held her end. They walked towards the town hall where Sakura not half an hour before had been singing her heart out. Sakura smiled she knew he had always supported him throughout her training for this competition. As Sakura stood up on the stage her breathe held as she waited to find out who won the trip to Hong Kong. Syaoran was returning there for the summer and Sakura desperately wanted to win so she could go with him. Syaoran was returning to see his family but also to see the house his mother had brought him considering he had turned 18, Sakura was still only 17. She searched the audience for Syaoran's face and her emerald green eyes lit up with delight as she saw him. She heard the announcement for second and third place and her heart dropped as she heard none of them was her.

She looked up hearing that it wasn't her who won, her eyes filled with tears as she realised she wouldn't be going with him. Syaoran waited for Sakura to emerge out of the stage door. She had red eyes, which looked like she had been crying again. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her forehead. He hugged her close.

"It's alright Sakura, I'll find a way that you could come with me" She gripped his shirt tightly, she began to cry again.

"Syaoran I just wanted to come with you, I didn't want to be left alone through the summer" She sobbed in his arms, he sighed and stroked her hair gently. He had to get his mother to get an extra ticket.

"Mother please, I haven't really asked you for anything please, she is going to be my future wife, I don't want to leave her behind with no one around to protect her. Please" Syaoran heard his mother sigh on the other end of the phone, he loved Sakura dearly. He waited patiently on the phone for his mother to answer him; every muscle in his body was tense anticipating the answer.

"Alright I will, you have to promise me one thing my son" She said in a stern voice.

"Yes?" he replied waiting for that once thing, he was ready to jump for joy.

"You can live in that house of yours but you have to come to us for dinner all the while you are here" Syaoran smiled, he loved his mother for her kindness she always showed him, and even for how strict she had been to him.

"Yes, that is fine, I will see you soon mother, thank you, I love you mother" Syaoran hung up the phone and raced his way around to Sakura's he ran through the rain to reach Sakura's.

"Syaoran! Your soaking wet!" Sakura said as she opened the front door to him, she was dressed in a silk robe and he couldn't see what was beneath but could see her legs clearly and flesh exposed more. He gulped now very nervous. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks. _Why did it have to be hot and raining at the same time_? Sakura thought as she let Syaoran in and went to get him towels. He stood in the hallway waiting for Sakura to come back and trying to calm himself. He felt his cheeks hot with a blush and a fever rise on his forehead. "Syaoran come through to the downstairs bathroom" he heard Sakura call, he walked down the hall and turned to the bathroom, he felt a trickle of blood come from his nose as he saw Sakura on a stool reaching for the towels on the top shelf the already short robe had risen a few inches as she was reaching up. He saw she was about to fall and reached her as she did, catching her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he held her tightly in his arms. She nodded, as her face grew hot and red. He placed her down on her feet and bent to pick up the towels, Sakura also got down on hands and knees to collect all the towels, as they went to stand they bumped heads. "I'm sorry Sakura"

"It's ok, are you alright?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice, she then noticed the blood that had trickled down from Syaoran's nose. "Syaoran your nose has been bleeding, how did that happen?" she asked, he looked down and away from her. A blush appeared on his cheeks again, she giggled realising and suddenly not feeling so innocent she placed the towels down on the floor and hugged him from behind, pressing herself against him.

He tensed feeling her pressed right up against him, he gulped and relaxed as he felt her soft hands run across his chest, his t-shirt stuck to him.

"Does that feel nice Syaoran?" she whispered in his ear as she licked his ear lobe. She heard a moan deep in his throat and smiled, she nibbled at his throat and tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt, she wanted to see the flesh beneath. He stilled her hands.

"Sakura…" he turned and looked at her, she smiled and kissed his lips tenderly in a teasing way. "Sakura, stop, what if someone comes in"

"No one will they are away, my brother would never let me answer the door like this if he was here" she giggled at him as he smiled.

"Sakura my mother was able to get you a ticket to come to Hong Kong with me"

"Really?" Sakura asked in excitement. He smiled and nodded. She hugged him tightly. He felt a blush rise on his cheeks again as she pressed against him.

"Sakura, I would appreciate if you didn't do that, it's teasing me to do something I don't want to do unless you want it" she grinned at him.

"What? Do this?" Sakura asked in the most innocent voice she could master at that time, she pressed against him again, this time she felt him tense.

"Sakura…" he groaned at her teasing. She moved to sit on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him. He buried his face in her hair and let out a muffled moan. She moaned herself feeling the good sensation throughout her body. He lifted her head in his hands and placed a passionate kiss against her lips, she kissed back with the same amount of passion, she was showing the deep not so innocent side of her to him right now.

"Sakura do you know how much you are tormenting me?" Syaoran whispered in her ear. She shivered feeling his breath against her ear. She smiled and lifted his t-shirt above his head revealing to her the flesh she so wanted to see and touch. His skin was damp from his wet clothes. His fingers fiddled with the edge of the robe opening. She moaned as she felt his warm fingers brush against the thin silk fabric. The silk fabric rubbed against her now heated skin.

"I have to get you out of those damp clothes Syaoran" she said in a sexy whisper, he nibbled at her neck. She moaned feeling his tongue stroke across her sensitive skin.

"I will gladly oblige" He smiled at her, his sweet little Cherry Blossom.

"Good Boy" she smiled and stood to her feet, but he didn't move he ran his hands up her legs and rubbed his hands across her core, she buckled beneath his touch. She sat on the bath behind her.

"Syaoran…" she whispered through a ragged breath. He smiled and stood to his feet, he towered over her and kissed her lips in a teasing manner. He smiled and ran a hand down her tender body, she reached for his trousers buckle but he stopped her. He shook his head at her smiling, she whimpered and pouted at him.

"Don't be so impatient my Little Cherry Blossom" she still pouted at him as she watched him unbuckle his trousers and remove them "Now I think you have unfair advantage of me, I think I need to remove some of your clothes, if not all of them" now it was her turn to smirk and halt his hands. He watched her tease him as she slowly untied her robe and reveal the skimpy nightdress beneath. His breath caught as he saw what affect he had had on his little Cherry Blossom. Her nipples where hard beneath the silk fabric and her breath was short.

He reached for her and pulled her against him, his fingers skimmed her body as he reached down between her legs to her core. She buckled again but tightened her hold around him, her fingernails dug into his skin as she felt his fingers brush against her through her underwear. He didn't feel any pain from her fingernails; he could hear her muffled moans from her as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Syaoran, touch me please, I want to feel your warm skin on mine." She said against his shoulder. He smiled and reached inside her underwear, she gasped feeling his fingers on her skin.

"Syaoran…" she whisper as she shook beneath him, she lay beneath him on the bathroom floor, she was close to her first orgasm and didn't want him to stop. She shook beneath him as she reached her peak. "Syaoran…" he smiled and kissed her lips, she kissed him back.

"Sakura do you want to go all the way tonight?" he asked in a gentle voice, she looked up at him, his brown eyes full of love. She looked to her side guilty for not feeling ready for the whole lot. She shook her head slowly feeling tears in her eyes.

"Sakura don't cry please" he brushed away some lose tears "I can wait as long as you want me to" he smiled at her and she suddenly turned shy again. A blush appeared across her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and lay beside her just holding her in his arms. "It's alright" she smiled and snuggled close to him feeling warm and tingly after her first experience of sexual activity.

"I'm so excited Syaoran" Sakura said as she stared starry eyed out of the plane window. She watched the clouds fly past as they flew through the air in the plane. Syaoran smiled at her, he could still remember that rainy night that he had ran to Sakura's to tell her she had a ticket for Hong Kong, the night he had his first sexual encounter with her, he had made up his mind, Sakura was going to be his first, no matter how long he had to wait for her, he had made this decision when he had first started his puberty and realised all the things about growing up and love and being with someone. Sakura looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back down at her, he lent into her and whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, what happened a week ago, I want you to know that I can wait forever for you" she blushed in realisation what he was talking about. She shyly smiled at him and blushed a darker shade of red. He wrapped his arm around her and she lent her head against his shoulder as she drifted off into a gentle peaceful sleep, he watched her sleep but soon found himself drifting off to, so he closed his eyes and dreamed of his little cherry blossom.

Sakura sighed as she realised there was only one bedroom with any furniture in it, and that bedroom had a ultra king size double bed in it, a wardrobe, a chest of draws and a dressing table. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes, she trusted Syaoran but she couldn't help being nervous about sleeping in the same bed.

"Sakura…" she looked up startled he had appeared at the door without her realising. She smiled shyly at him, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Are you alright Sakura?" he asked stepping into the room, he walked across the room to her and placed a hand against her cheek, he rubbed his thumb across her skin.

"I'm fine Syaoran, really, I'm just a bit nervous about sleeping in the same bed that's all" She felt the blush darken on her cheeks. He smiled at her.

"To be honest Sakura I'm nervous too, I love you so much and I don't want you to be afraid of me, I would never push you into anything that you didn't want to do" She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"Syaoran… Can…" She looked now at her lap, he lifted up her face by a finger underneath her chin; he smiled at her his eyes glittering brightly.

"Yes Sakura? You can ask me anything you know" she smiled at him and stood to her feet and placed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He was surprised but kissed her back. His hands rested against her shoulders, her hands reached up to run through his hair, tangling the messy mass even more. His hands caressed her neck. She shivered beneath his touch.

"Can we try?" she whispered as they parted, her eyes slightly misty with desire for the man she loved. He smiled as she sat on the bed. He lent forward and kissed her crawling forward, she laid back against the soft silky sheets. He placed soft kisses against her neck; she shivered with pleasure beneath him. He smiled as he traced his tongue along her earlobe, behind her ear where her sensitive spot was. She let out a little moan but covered her mouth with her hand as she blushed; he smiled at her and removed her hand replacing it with his lips.

"Sakura… do you really want to try now?" He asked resting his forehead against hers and looking into her emerald green eyes. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her tenderly and ran a hand down her body, she gasped feeling his fingers cares her skin, he had removed her shirt. His hands gently caressed her, she gasped feeling his warmth. He kissed down her neck and past her collar bone, he began to suck on her skin. He left a little love bite on her pale skin. Her hands where buried in his hair too much caught up in her haze of pleasure to do anything else.

"Syaoran…" She whispered. He began to remove the rest of her clothes and she tried to prepare for what was going to happen.

She clung to him her eyes tightly shut, she had cried out in pain and that had made him stop. He looked down at her worried, he was scared he had hurt her badly, tears had escaped her eyes. He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Sakura, what's wrong? I hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry" his eyes in turn had filled with tears realising he had hurt the woman he loved.

"N-No you haven't. Remember its my first time it will hurt, but don't move just yet please" she looked up at him her emerald eyes watery with tears. He brushed away her stray tears and kissed her lips gently.

"I wont move till you tell me to, I love you Sakura, if you want me to stop then I will I wont go any further" he said holding her face in his hands. She smiled at him with teary eyes, he caressed her cheeks gently with his thumbs.

"Can we stop? I'm in to much pain, but not because of you, because of me" he smiled and kissed her forehead, "Can we just cuddle for a bit?" she said as she winced when he moved out of her. He lay beside her and pulled her gently into his embrace. He kissed her forehead in a apology for causing her pain.

Sakura sat up in the dark room the thin sheet covering her fragile naked frame, she hadn't been able to sleep, she was still in pain, she had thought she had been ready for him, she loved him so much she wanted him to be her first, for him to have her virginity. She winced in pain as she went to move off of the bed without waking him. She slipped out of his embrace and went to the bathroom, as she switched the light on she realised she was bleeding slightly, what was wrong with her? Her eyes filled with tears of pain as she sat on the side of the bathtub. She began to cry she didn't realise her crying had woken him, he made his way sleepily to the bathroom door, he looked worriedly at her, he was really worried and blamed all her pain and tears on himself. "Sakura…" she looked up at him with more tears in her eyes. "Sakura I'm sorry, this is all my fault" She shook her head at him as she saw his eyes fill with his own tears. "I should of stopped, I should of made sure you where completely ready" she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Syaoran… None of this is your fault, I love you, you can never hurt me purposely" he knelt in front of her and hugged her tightly.

Suddenly an idea came to Sakura's mind that might help the pain go away from her for a while. She lifted his head and faced him, kissing away his tears.

"Syaoran can we try something, it might help me get rid of the pain?" he nodded, wanting to know what it was. "What we did the other week, it might help" he smiled and kissed her tenderly. He wanted to do anything that would help his little fragile cherry blossom. He gently and carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He kissed her gently and made his way down her body, he tried something new for her. She gasped feeling his tongue against her sensitive skin; her back arched off the bed all pain forgotten.

She shuddered as she felt heat rise higher in her, her eyes where closed focusing on the sensation forming in her. His hands caressed her thighs as she moaned, she was getting closer and it was obvious that all pain she had been experiencing was gone. She gripped the sheets as she felt herself near release but he stopped, she whimpered as she felt his tongue removed from her sensitive skin but gasped when she felt his fingers against her core. He smiled down at her and then kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips, she could feel his inner thigh against her leg, she could tell he wanted her but was waiting till she was ready. _God he has a lot of restraint_. Sakura thought but she couldn't think of anything else as she cried out in pleasure as she felt her orgasm come up on her. She trembled in his arms as he waited for her to return to normal. His kissed her forehead.

"Do you feel better?" he asked once she was breathing normally in his arms, she nodded still unable to speak. He smiled and lent his head against hers, she had fallen asleep in his arms, he began to drift off to sleep happy she was no longer in pain.

Syaoran stirred as he felt the warm sunlight on his face, he was sure he had closed the curtains, he slowly opened his eyes and noticed Sakura was gone, he sat up quickly and look franticly around, her robe was gone, he suddenly smelt cooking, he sighed with relief, she was cooking for them, he stretched and grabbed his robe to go downstairs, he yawned realising he had woken in the middle of the night because of his precious little cherry blossom was hurting he hadn't had a lot of sleep but he didn't mind. He smiled as he watched Sakura cooking breakfast for them both. She looked up realising he was there. "Oh Syaoran I was going to bring you breakfast in bed" he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her; she smiled as he kissed her cheek. He pulled her gently against him and licked at her earlobe. "Syaoran… stop unless you want our food burnt" she didn't want him to stop but she didn't want to burn there first meal here. He let go of her reluctantly and went and sat at the table watching her.

She smiled hearing the water of the shower running in the bathroom. She peeked around the door and saw that Syaoran was inside the frosted glass shower, she could see the outline of his frame through the glass. She gulped she could see he had no clothes in the bathroom with him so he would be coming into the bedroom; she tensed realising she hadn't dressed yet as he water turned off. She quickly dressed into her underwear, which was all she managed to get on before he came into the room. She blushed bright red as she felt his eyes drift over her, taking her in in the morning light. She swallowed a lump that was in her throat. She was nervous again.

"Um… Syaoran" she said not looking round at him, he looked up and across at her tense frame, she was now nearly fully dressed. "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to make you upset" he smiled at her she was still upset about it.

"You didn't do that on purpose, I hurt you that was because I didn't fully make sure you where ready, and then you where in pain" she felt his arms around her, she tensed but then relaxed in his embrace. She was still nervous about the whole thing but she couldn't figure out why she had been ready and willing and wanting him badly to be inside her and then it hurt that much. She expected it to hurt but not that much. She felt tears in her eyes again and turned into him, her face buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't let you make love to me Syaoran, it's my stupid body" he cradled her in his arms, gently rocking her side to side.

"Oh Sakura, its not your fault, in fact lets just say it wasn't the right time and we both didn't realise it, is that better?" he asked trying desperately to cheer her up. She nodded against his chest and he lifted her chin up so she was facing him, he brushed away her tears and kissed her forehead.

Sakura sighed as she lay in the bath, she looked out of the window, it was dark outside, they had just come back from Syaoran's family for dinner, she smiled remembering Syaoran's sisters smiling faces when they saw there little brother. She looked up hearing a knock at the bathroom door; she sunk into the bubbles and answered the knock. Syaoran opened the door and glanced inside his cheeks red.

"Sakura, I was just wondering how long you where going to be because I wanted to have a bath also, but there is no rush" he wasn't looking at her he was looking at the carpeted floor. She looked at him studying his features; they had matured over the years since they first met. He was taller, his muscles had toned out but not too much to make him look bulky, just the way Sakura liked him, she swallowed she had an idea but wasn't sure if she should try it. Her cheeks turned red just thinking about it.

"Um… Syaoran" he looked up at her, she was still sunk beneath the bubbles, her gaze was on him. "Do you want to share?" she looked across at the window avoiding his gaze, he swallowed suddenly really nervous around her. She glanced back at him. He nodded and started to shed his clothes.

She watched him her eyes fixed on him, her eyes travelled down his body from his head to his toes as he shed his clothes. This time she could see him clearly, see every muscle that was tense in his body. She watched him slip into the warm bubbly water in front of her. They where both blushing.

"Do you want me to wash your back for you Syaoran?" she asked just audible enough for him to hear, he swallowed and nodded, he turned in the water facing his back to her. She ran the sponge gently across his skin. He shuddered slightly feeling her fingers against his skin. She noticed his shudder, she smiled feeling not so nervous as she had been she ran the sponge over his shoulders and across his chest. She placed a hand against the middle of his shoulder blades as she lent over his back, pressing her chest against his back and placed a kiss against his neck.

"Sakura…" her name slipped out of his mouth as he felt her lips come in contact with his skin. She smiled and ran her hands across his shoulder blades, the sponge now on the side of the bath; she kissed his damp skin on his back. He turned and wrapped his arms around her. Pressing her to him, he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. His hands ran down her body, the bubbles sticking to her, his hands brushed them away to feel her soft wet skin. She gasped feeling his hands against her. She ran her hands down his body, she reached his hips and wasn't sure if she go further, he growled playfully in her ear, she giggled. She slipped her hands nervously beneath his hips.

He gasped and stopped his movement, she looked up at him thinking she had hurt him. He moaned as she moved her hands, rubbing him gently. She smiled at him and kissed him teasingly. He lent his head back as he laid back against the bath, she lent forward over him her hand against his chest, one still below his hips. She watched him as his lips parted and his breathing became shallow. His eyes closed she could tell he was enjoying what she was doing, he groaned again and moved his hips forward which made her movement slightly faster, she smiled realising he wanted her to move faster in what she was doing. She kissed him, running her tongue along his lips and dipping it slightly inside his mouth and back out again teasing him. He opened his eyes and looked hazily at her. His eyes cast over with desire and lust, she smiled at him all nervousness vanished between them.

She kept eye contact with him as she moved her hand faster over his inner thigh, she could feel him tense up, he was close to release, she wanted him to.

"Sakura… stop" she stopped her movement, she thought she hurt him. She let him go and placed her hands against his chest.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, he shook his head "Then why did you stop me?"

"Because I was too close for my liking and in here I don't really want to because I could be endangering you. Maybe when we are in our bedroom, if you want to Sakura" she smiled at him, she kissed him and climbed out of the bath, the bubbles had nearly disappeared. She wrapped a towel around her frame and walked across to the door. She glanced back at him, he was sitting in the bath still, he picked up the sponge and started to wash his skin.

"I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom Syaoran" Sakura said just loud enough for him to hear. He glanced at the door but she had already disappeared.

Syaoran swallowed seeing his little innocent Cherry Blossom laying on the bed her eyes closed, and wearing nothing but black lace underwear, she was right when she said she'd be waiting for him. She opened her eyes and glanced at him, he was still in his towel and was walking across to his draw where his pyjamas where.

"And where are you going?" she asked in a stern but playful voice.

"To put some clothes on" he replied innocently.

"You don't need to they will be coming off anyway" he turned and smiled at her, she beckoned him over to the bed, he crawled forward so he was over her, he was in-between her legs and his hands where on either side of her upper torso. She smiled when she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him to her. He gasped the towel was slipping from around his waist, she grinded against him, he moaned wanting to be inside her, wanting to feel her wrapped around him. She let go of him and told him to lay down, he did as she asked him. She pealed away the towel from around his waist and flicked her emerald eyes over him. She placed her hands against his chest as she lent over him to place a gentle kiss against his lips, her lips just touched his for a brief moment. She trailed one of her hands down his upper torso to his hips, she smiled at him and moved her hand back up his upper torso, she was teasing him.

"Sakura… your not being fair" he said looking up at her with pleading brown eyes.

Her hand reached below his hips and gently ran her fingers along him, he moaned as she caressed him.

"That better?" she asking in an innocent voice, he nodded and closed his eyes his hips moving up and down. Slowly making her movement slightly faster. She smiled at him and slowed her speed right down.

"Sakura…" he whispered, she smiled at him and kissed him, her tongue dipped deep into his mouth. His tongue entwined with hers and they battled to be the victor over the other. She felt him tense up again, he was close again, he groaned against her lips, she licked his lips teasing him making his senses even more alert bringing him closer faster. She nibbled at his neck and sucked on his skin where his jaw met his ear, he shuddered and cried out her name as he released. She smiled down at him, he blushed as he realised what had just happened. She gently pushed him back down on the bed as he went to get up, he watched her as she stood to her feet. She slowly removed her clothes in front of him. He watched her intently, his eyes devouring her.

"Sakura… your beautiful" he said stroking her cheek, gently. She smiled and gasped feeling him enter her. It wasn't painful for her this time in fact she enjoyed it, he had stopped to see if she was alright, she smiled and reached up to him and kissed him. He moved slowly for her to adjust fully to him. She smiled at him as she began to enjoy it fully. She lent her head back against the pillows and arched her back towards him. He moaned as he kissed her deeply, she pressed against him as he drew in deeper to her, she gasped feeling the heat rise in her.

"Syaoran…" she shuddered beneath him as she felt the heat grown inside her, she was close to her orgasm and she could tell he was, sweat was forming on their bodies, they where sticky and their hair was sticking to their foreheads.

"Sakura, I'm close…" she kissed him deeply. She clung to him keeping him as close as possible; she arched towards him, her nails digging into his skin.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out as she felt her orgasm release. He wasn't far behind her as he called out her name seconds after as he realised and they both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

"Syaoran, that felt good" Sakura said in a tired small voice, she was smiling and laying her head on his chest. He stroked her hair gently, running the golden brown strands through his fingers.

"It was more then good, it was wonderful and I was glad that you where that one person that I shared it with, I love you dearly Sakura I can't wait till we get married" she lent on her elbow and looked up at him a smile on her face.

"I can't either but you mother wont let you marry me until I turn 18 and my brother is never going to let me marry you but he doesn't count." Sakura giggled and he smiled. He placed a hand against her cheek and brushed his thumb across the soft skin under her eye, she smiled and lay back down, resting her head against his chest. They both drifted off to sleep, happy in each others arms.


End file.
